


30 Day OTP Challenge!

by H0mestuck_trash



Category: Homestuck
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, F/M, Kurlin, Meuloz, kurmeu, nswf in some chapters, solnep - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-11-14
Packaged: 2018-02-23 22:26:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 15,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2557937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/H0mestuck_trash/pseuds/H0mestuck_trash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So I'm going to try and do the 30 Day OTP challange :) with my two OTP's KurMeu & Solnep!</p><p>Nsfw in some chapters (there wil be warning if you don't wish to see)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

  1.  Holding Hands - Sollux & Nepeta
  2. Cuddling Somewhere - Kurloz & Meulin
  3. Gaming/Watching a Movie - Sollux & Nepeta
  4. On a date - Sollux & Nepeta
  5. Kissing - Kurloz & Meulin
  6. Wearing each others clothes - Sollux & Nepeta
  7. Cosplaying - Kurloz & Meulin
  8. Shopping - Kurloz & Meulin
  9. Hanging out with friend's - Sollux & Nepeta
  10. With animal ears - Sollux & Nepeta
  11. Wearing kirugumis - Kurloz & Meulin
  12. Making out - Kurloz & Meulin
  13. Eating ice cream - Sollux & Nepeta
  14. Genderswapped - Sollux & Nepeta
  15. In a different clothing style - Kurloz & Meulin
  16. During their morning rituals - Sollux & Nepeta
  17. Spooning - Kurloz & Meulin
  18. Doing something together - Kurloz & Meulin
  19. In formal wear - Kurloz & Meulin
  20. Dancing - Sollux & Nepeta
  21. Cooking/Baking - Kurloz & Meulin
  22. In battle side-by-side - Sollux & Nepeta
  23. Arguing - Sollux & Nepeta
  24. Making up afterwards - Sollux & Nepeta
  25. Gazing into each other's eyes - Kurloz & Meulin
  26. Getting married Kurloz & Meulin
  27. On one of their birthdays - Sollux & Nepeta
  28. Doing something ridiculous - Kurloz & Meulin
  29. Doing something sweet - Sollux & Nepeta
  30. Doing something hot - Kurloz & Meulin



 

^^ so that's the list! I'll try to get the prompts in accordingly :)


	2. Holding Hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sollux & Nepeta

Oh sweet baby Jesus her laugh was adorable. You could listen to it for hours if you had the chance. The bubbly feel to it, the contagious edge that made you express a little chuckle as well. It was just... so. Cute. You couldn't fathom how you were even making it happen. You were really that funny? Maybe she was forcing it?

No.

You would not poison this happy moment between the two of you with that sour thought. Shaking that from her head, you continued to talk to this beautiful girl in front of you.

The two of you had been friend's for a while beforehand. Since... Middle School? She was on the playground, helping the little Kindergartners that had come on a field trip to the school. You found it weird how she was teaching them how to catch bugs, and jump around, mocking animal sounds. But it looked fun- though you refused to join in it. You regretted that after a while but eventually got over it.

Soon she came into your mix of friends- introduced by your close friend Karkat. He seemed to despise her at first. Always muttering about how annoying or loud she had been. You don't believe she ever noticed since she fawned over him like he was the lead singer of some trashy pop group. Soon they began... going out.

That's when you realized it. At the Eighth grade dance. Seeing her slow dance with him in that olive green dress. A dark blue corsage on her wrist ( given by her best friend Equius ) and small red flowers added in by himself. You don't know what had caused you to finally have the fact of reality smack you upside the head. Maybe it was how you saw her with your best friend, wishing it could be you?

You had always seen her as being beautiful before. With shoulder-length shiny auburn hair. Always wearing animal-print bows or headbands. Bright green eye's and those damn gorgeous freckles across her cheeks. But when you saw her there, the two of them whispering in each other's ears and giggling back and forth. You knew. No matter how many time's you tried to ignore it, you couldn't. Even more embarrassing you had two dates to focus on. Everyone had thought of you as some lady-killer when you walked in with Feferi at your left and Aradia under your right arm. When you tried to distract yourself by dancing with them and twirling them around- you caught yourself glancing her way to see if she was looking.

She wasn't.

That night when all of you had gone home, giving your dates cute kisses goodbye and laughing the whole way back to your rides, you couldn't. Stop. Looking.

They weren't even involving themselves with the others at this point. Now they were nonstop talking, laughing, smiling. It made you angry. Angry at yourself that you didn't try and take the chance when you could. For weeks you were nothing but a ball of self-loathing and hate. These weeks dragged onto months. Until eventually everyone just thought you were the first to catch up into puberty and had grown into your actual personality. 

You and Karkat were still the best of friends though. You didn't blame him. How could you? He'd gotten her fair in square. There was nothing you could do but try and distance yourself from her.

That was until Junior Year. 

Hell yes you would admit to anyone this was the most uplifting moment of your life.

It was Junior Prom. Again you had taken Feferi and Aradia with you, but didn't interact much at all. Instead they had just chatted with their other friends while you leaned up against a wall. Karkat and her, dancing the night away while she wore a cute, frilly green dress and he was in the normal tux with a red bowtie. You caught Equius a few time's looking their way almost nervously while with Aradia. 

You remember that being the most depressing night of your life until suddenly you heard yelling. And over the loud music and thumps of the beats, yelling was okay. But no. This was *angry* yelling. You recognized it almost immediately. Who else screamed so much when ticked off?

You had looked up from your phone to find Karkat yelling at some imbecile who had spilled their drink on her dress on accident. She seemed perfectly fine. Not even a tear or anything like any girl would have done. Instead she was trying to calm your friend down as he started backing the guy up. Everyone was... shocked to say the least. Not even Gamzee, who was trying to teach his date Tavros how to dance on his new prosthetics, had stepped in out of surprise.

The room was stiff with stares. You were the first to move forward. Pulling Karkat by the shoulders, he noticed the girl now trying to soothe the poor guy who was shaking. Throwing multiple apologies her way and trying to help clean off her dress. You turned him around and held him still, staring at his face as he took deep breaths. The party awkwardly started again and when Nepeta came back, her and Karkat had left to talk for a while.

You thought nothing of it. Not until you heard the next morning in homeroom that they had broken up. You smiled that whole damn day.

Now here the two of you were. It had taken three semesters of being a friends. After graduation you guys hung out with Equius and had even, surprisingly, gotten on his good side. You both were now College Freshman, her going to get a Bachelor's in art and you in Computer Programming. 

But it had taken all that time- which was extremely worth it. You had learned so much more about her you never thought you would. Now you were on your first date with her on the Campus park. It was her idea. A cute little lunch and everything. Sitting back in the grass and watching the clouds while you chatted. 

"Nepeta." You say, turning your head to her as you sat up. She did as well, and looked at you with a curious expression. Fuck was that small tilt of her head just... perfect. You reached for her hand, and laced your fingers with hers. She looked down, and gave a small squeeze of your hand with another giggle. She sounded nervous. Giving a confident smile you say, "Thank you for this." And the way she blushed, you knew she had a good time too.


	3. Cuddling Somewhere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurloz & Meulin

Meulin yawned as she sat on her boyfriend's couch. Well... not sitting, exactly. She was upside down with her legs hanging over the back of the couch and her thick black locks touching the dark grey carpet while ger head leaned over one of the cushions. This probably wasn't the healthiest thing to do; considering she couldn't feel the blood rushing to her head anymore and she was now getting a little dizzy.

But right now, she didn't really find herself to care. Since Mister Perfectionist was still in the bathroom taking off his face paint and brushing his teeth before they would soon go to bed. All in which she had done within a matter of minutes /and/ even got into her nightgown before Kurloz picked up the makeup remover.

Though the feeling of something cold on her thighs made her jump suddenly and she frowned when seeing Kurloz. He was grinning like the clown he was and laughed at her reaction. Meulin made a fake pout, which he quickly made disappear by leaning over and giving her a sweet kiss.

His dark features, given from his Costa Rican nationality, was brightened by such smiles. Honestly- Meulin loved looking at him without his mask of paint more often. This was probably because she saw him with it almost all hours of the day and was one of the few people that got to see him without it at all. But he enjoyed it. Really, even though the true purpose was because of the band he played in with his little brother; Kurloz had gone through many tubes of white and grey paint than necessary for just gigs he played at and practices in the basement. 

As he sat down next to her, now seated properly as well, she giggled and clapped her hands together excitedly. "Soooooo the new movie The Book of Life comes out tomorrow! Can we go? Pleeaase?" This is how most of their late-night conversations began. Making plans to just go about and spend time with each other. This time was usually spent after five in the evening. Where he would come home from either his day job at their local coffee shop. Or another practice in someone's garage. And her coming back, bursting with joy from the countless fun time's at the Reserve she worked at to save endangered animals of all kinds.

Really. There's never been a dull moment she's told to him. 

Sometimes these nights would be rainchecked. For reasons of him having a show, or her having to take a late shift because one of the animals were acting up or they simply needed someone who actually knew what they were doing for a certain situation. But as far as either of them knew- none of the above were likely to happen for now.

"Maaaybe, babe. This motherfucker just needs a nap. Then I'll tell ya. 'Ight?" He looked at her, pulling an arm around her waist and bringing her to his side. He kissed the top of her head, making her giggle again. Not over the fact he was being affectionate. Or his crazy way if words (which she'd grown used to quite fast) but the reason being that while she was properly dressed and looked ready to sleep in some castle. He was shirtless. Saggy pajama pants on that she could imagine his mother pulling up every time they passed. She could see all the tattoos he'd gotten over his chest and lazily traced over them.

"Yeah, yeah. Just don't forget this time, okay? Last week you forgot about going to my parent's house because it was my Dad's birthday." She poked his nose, giving a cheeky grin.

This was met with just another poke, which turned to him playing with her hair. "Hey; it wasn't that bad. He liked our last-minute gift. A gift card to Starbucks ain't that bad, kitten." He smirked, unknotting his fingers from her hair. He shifted a little on his side, which made her curl up into his chest. Kurloz hummed with content while she nuzzled into him.

"It was still embarrassing. My Mom still hasn't let that down. She's still asking me why we even thought he enjoyed going there." Meulin yawned again, scratching the side of her head. It didn't matter much now anymore. What happened, happened. It was also admittedly- very funny seeing his expression. Her father didn't even know how to react! It was a look everyone was happy that was caught on camera.

Away from unsatisfying old man birthday parties though, Kurloz was now slowly rubbing up and down her back. The other under at her waist. She was like a nonexistent weight on top of him, and that was just the best part. They could stay like this how ever long they wanted with no complaint of not being able to breath or being uncomfortable. It was just... nice.

"Hey babe?" Meulin glanced up at him. Kurloz's eye's were now closed and he seemed only half-awake. She leaned up and gave a few small kisses along his jaw before she snuggled back down into his chest. He gave a grunt in response, and opened one eye at her.

"Love you." She murmured. This made him smile, which had gone contagious and made the corners of her lips tug upwards as well. He muttered a lazy 'I love you too' before soon both of them were now passed out onto the couch. It sure would really suck when their alarm wouldn't go off in the morning due to forgetting to set it. Again.


	4. Gaming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sollux & Nepeta  
> A little bit nsfw at the end though. Just a little

To say the least, Sollux Captor was not a neat person. The amount of fucks he gave when it came to how tidy his house was- zero. His father found it truly embarrassing whenever he had come to visit. His older brother? Had an OCD rage about it and would spend the entire day just cleaning up after him. The guy could be a damn butler or something and get paid big cash with the amount of dusting one guy could do.

Although there was one person who practically lived in this small house, without any complaint with the state of his home. That was his lovely girlfriend Nepeta. The dirty dishes and clothes on the floor didn't exactly phase her considering how much of a mess her sister's room had been when she was still living in their household. Not to mention this room was *shared* so her half got a bit messy as well.

Over all though, it was the perfect cliche style atmosphere for the pair. Sollux's entire career was with computers and gaming consoles- that's exactly what he tinkered or played with whenever he got the chance. Especially when he could shamelessly fanboy about some awesome game that would come out and with the perks of being in the highest recommended school in the state with the perfect class- he got dibs.

Currently though a super awesome game was not being played. It had taken probably a whole thirty minutes for Nepeta to get her boyfriend to agree, but he had. They were currently sitting on his bed. Cuddled up in his red and yellow striped covers with candy wrappers (some empty) in their laps. They held their controllers like it was life or death and were moving under the blanket, laughing whenever they took a glance at each other.

They were playing Mario Kart. The most idiotic, yet addicting game in the world in Sollux's opinion. Never had he wanted to smash his controller so hard whenever he lost. It was stupid, really. Childish. Unnecessary. But when you're just *such* a good player, and you're losing at the most simplistic game to a girl who doesn't even appreciate the concept of gaming remotely as much as you do; goes straight to your pride.

What would his buddies think? Karkat probably wouldn't give a damn, actually. With just the clench of his jaw from bringing up Nepeta and an irritated walk away would probably occur. The two of them were still on good grounds. He understood his reasons and after all- they had been over and done with for almost three year's now. Maybe it just brought back memories he liked to keep away.

Anyways, back to the point because this girl just passed his slow ass for the second time and was now giggling like crazy which made Sollux grin. He shouldn't be grinning right now though. He's losing. He needs to keep up the grumpy face so maybe she'll take pity on him and let him win a few more rounds.

Does this happen?

Fuck no.

She's in it to win it. There's no backing down when it comes to her. And damn is she making he know that.

With a frustrated groan the round is over. He leans back into his yellow pillows and covers his face with his hands. "Never. Again." Because fuck this. Fuck that game. Not even a million dollar offer would make him want to play this again. Well... actually maybe. With a few hours (days) of practice beforehand so he may actually stand a chance against Nepeta. Who is now...?

She's pulling the covers off herself and sitting in his lap. This is quite new, and during the seven months of dating this situation has happened few time's and when it does; it's usually just to intensify cuddles. So he sits up against the wall, expecting a nuzzle into his chest but instead their lips meet. Well. That took yet another unexpected turn of events. Not that he complained. Instead he put his hands on her hips and inched her a bit closer, kissing her back with a tug at her lip.

Perhaps this is her apology of beating him so badly. And Sollux is enjoying this apology very much. Did he say how long he'd waited to even date this girl? Now they were ensuing in sloppy makeouts. Hell yes he was going to make the most of it. This was like Heaven on earth. A bit of gaming. Snacks. And now macking on his girl. If only this could turn out like every day.

Wait, she stopped. Oh fuck. He screwed up. He screwed up. Nepeta stared at Sollux for a few moments, her arms on his shoulders and hands behind his neck. He hadn't noticed how much he'd leaned forward into her until now. But now he pulled back, biting his lip. "What's wrong?" A million curses and self-aimed insults were pushing through his head when she didn't answer right away. 

She brushed a few strands of hair from his face and giggled. "Nothing. It's just that I can't tell if you taste like coffee, or chocolate pudding." She gave a confused look before kissing him again, making him laugh as she pulled away. "You're so weird." Why? Because he is Hella damn sure neither of those things were consumed today. But hey, for some reason the way his lips tasted was important enough to makeout with him. He was for it. Cupping her cheeks in his hands he brought her face close to his, and kissed her nose. "I don't think I got an idea what you taste like though." He smirks, making her blush because she knows just what he meant. And it wasn't the lips on her face.

But she doesn't fight back. Or yell at him. And after about five minutes of repeatedly asking if it was okay with her, the two of them were tumbling through the sheets and with their clothes on the floor. To put it short- neither of them complained about the nights activities and Sollux actually blushed most of the day whenever he looked at her. After that, they were practically inseparable.


	5. On a Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sollux & Nepeta

The smell of champagne made your nose scrunch up a little. You tried to make it unnoticeable so the person in front of you would ask why and probably order five other types to make sure you had just the very best. And he didn't; thank God. You didn't want there to be a problem so early in the midst of this attempt of a romantic date.

You were spoiled.

You were damn straight spoiled and so was he. You showered each other in affection, gifts, sex, and were just perfect for one another in the eye's of your friends. 

Usually when the two of you would go on a date, it was somewhere more relaxed. A movie. The ice cream parlor down the road of where the both of you now lived together (much to your parents disappointment. But you're twenty now! They can't say no). Most of the time though it was a candlelight dinner at home or rolling out a blanket in the backyard and falling asleep in each other's arms. The last time you two tried something like this, it was your second date.

You guessed it was because he wanted to make a good impression on you. The first was just in your little college campus (which *you* had planned) then it had been his turn. You remembered your sister and her boyfriend helping you shop for the right thing to wear. While she brought out multiple silly things with kittens or paw prints on them, or whatever showed the 'perfect' amount of skin; he offered weird punk rock looking things or any article of clothing with bone patterns on it.

Eventually you had settled with a tight black shirt with a green pencil skirt. Of course Meulin had somehow forced you to wear lingerie with cute cat faces and whiskers underneath. You assumed it was because she was comparing your relationship to hers. Where as for her she was taking birth control pills by the third date; you were taking this one slow. You had gone so far with Karkat, you wanted to be cautious. Especially because this was his best friend.

Anyways- that date had been occupied with water spilt onto your skirt and a waiter crashing into Sollux when he got up to get you napkins. Causing spaghetti sauce to stain his tux and a meatball down his shirt. It wasn't what you imagined the most romantic night. And you had stayed up all hours for the rest having anxiety attacks wondering if he wouldn'teven look at you again.

That obviously didn't happen. Now the two of you were at a different place from the last. You dressed in a dark blue dress that went down to your knees with dark green lace sleeves. He was in an adorable red button up with a blue bowtie and his messy black hair actually combed through. You were currently sharing a plate of something you couldn't even pronounce but it tasted pretty damn good.

"You have a bit of uh..." You looked up from your fork full of food to see him reaching over and kissing your cheek. "There was something on your face." The grin told you he was lying but it just made him all the more adorable. You should have expected it in all honesty. The cliche cute romantic things he does to make you feel special have become a daily thing for the two of you now. Coming from both side's of the relationship as well.

"Liar." You decide to shoot back at him with a playful gesture of sticking your tongue out at him. If you were at home he would have probably tossed a tomato from the salad at you or something, evolving the date into temporary food war, and then a bit of wrestling. Maybe some cuddles after you won and then cleaning up afterwards.

But this wasn't home. You had to remain 'proper' and 'fancy' as Sollux had put it. Where as you had sarcastically rephrased as 'snooty' and behave like 'spoiled rich babies'. You weren't the most mature for your age but that doesn't matter. You loved your lifestyle and how everything was going.

Sollux answered your accusation with a shrug. You could see from the way he drummed his fingers on the table he was holding himself back from doing something that would get you both kicked out. You couldn't help but giggle; imagining him flicking spaghetti sauce at you being the reason to have two big security guards pick you up and toss you out. To help distract him you poured a bit more champagne into his glass and held up your own. You raised a brow and smiled as he copied you. 

You linked your arms together and took a sip from each others glasses, both of you giggling when you were done. You enjoyee doing little things like that people only saw in movies or read in books at home. Fantasized about at night or during the ay instead of doing work. You lived it. You lived what others dreamed and it only made you smile that much more.

"What are you grinning about? You look like a Cheshire cat. What did I do something wrong?" Sollux was now looking at you with a perplexed expression, dabbing at the fizz from the drink off his upper lip and crumpled the napkin in his hand. You answered with a short shake of your head, chewing on her bottom lip as their waitress approached with a polite smile, took their plate and offered the dessert menu; which your boyfriend happily agreed to look over.

The two of you decided on a choice for them to share like they had for dinner. A big wine glass meant to serve as the bowl filled with chocolate ice cream, oreos and other chocolatey snacks and syrup over it. And extra cherries on the side because Sollux knew how much you loved cherries. 

By the time you two had left the restaurant you weren't sure if you could eat anything for the next week! Walking to the car, you held hands and laughed while chatting nonstop. At moments talking over one another but still understanding what the other was saying. It was a good date. Not the best but one you would for sure remember for a long time. 

The car was cold when you got on, giving the great excuse for Sollux to wrap his arm around her and give her kisses until he thought she was properly warmed up. It felt perfect. Like some old storybook tale. Almost unreal. It had taken you a few minutes to get out of your daydream and realize that you were heading home. You got all fuzzy when you thought of cuddling under the blankets with him. He held your hand, and you grasped his like he was your life source. In some ways... he was.


	6. Kissing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurloz & Meulin  
> Slight nsfw

A small little city house stood alongside other's, practically identical if it weren't for the different flower boxes or lawn decor. Some held holiday decorations or obnoxious lights set up around their windows or little stickers. This specific one was a bit bland from the others though. White paint was chipping away and the edges of the door was obviously wearing down from multiple time's of being kicked open in the middle of the night when keys were forgotten, and simply just not taking much care of it.

The two that occupied this house didn't take much responsibility in general though. The most being their job's and owning their own building. Other than that they acted like rebellious teenagers who hated doing dishes and cleaning up their rooms. (Which happened anyways because who wanted to live in a gross dirty house?)

These two people were, predictably, madly in love. 

"What the fuck?" Kurloz was looking at what had just come out of the oven. Currently something that wouldn't be edible and would probably poison his girl who was in the other room taking a nap. So much for making dinner. Looked like it was delivery pizza again for tonight. Not that either of them minded but the fact he failed at something nice brought his mood down a bit.

He now frowned, tossing the failed dinner into the trash and shuffling around for the number of the nearest pizza place. The dark toned man turned around to check the drawer behind him. He leaned up against the counter, the static voice of a teenage girl on the other line told him they'd be ready in thirty minutes. With that he put his phone down, turning to see Meulin stretching and yawning while walking out from the hall. She gave a smile and brushed her fingers through her hair. 

"Heyyy sleepy head." Kurloz approached her, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her into a tight hug. She hummed and snuggled into his chest, taking in a deep breath. Meulin had been working two day's straight after two new animals came into the Reserve; requiring nonstop care. She had only come back home three hours ago.

"I'm so tired." Her voice was muffled against his his black shirt. "I swear, if they don't let me have the next three day's off I'm going to die." She hugged him back, pulling her head back a little to reach up and kiss his cheek. 

"You missed." He pouted, looking down at her. She giggled, poking his nose and pulling his arms away, walking into the living room. "You've gotta earn it babe! I've been working with two of the most stubborn bear cubs known to man. I think it must've rubbed off." She was obviously teasing, but wanted to play a little first.

Her words were met with a groan of complaint as he followed; tugging at her arm and pulling her back. She squealed from surprise, and giggled. "Oh come on. I thought you liked to play chase~" She poked from the center of his chest up to his chin, and frowned. "Huh. You didn't shave this morning." She rubbed at his stubbly skin, making him laugh.

"Hold up; that feels weird." He pulled her hands away and tried another attempt to kiss her, only to have Meulin duck her head and twirl away, laughing. "Gotta try harderrr!" She stuck her tongue out at Kurloz and stood at the edge of the couch. So this was how it was going to be.

He took one step forward and watched her tense, ready to dart in the opposite direction of him. When he leaned right, so did she (her right, that is). When he tried left, the same thing occurred. Grinning, Kurloz took a sharp right step, making her bounce off the other way, unknowing that it had only been a /step/ her boyfriend had done. 

So when Meulin turned around she did not expect to see Kurloz just centimeters away. Anyone would have still tried to run, but where? She was practically cornered but didn't really mind it when he slung his arm around her and dragged them both onto the floor. He gave her a big sloppy kiss, making her pull back and wipe her mouth with her sleeve. "Eww. You're gross." She giggled, sitting in his lap and playing with the collar of his shirt.

"Nooo. It would have been better if you didn't make me wait so long." He pulled her hair away from her lightly tanned face. "Hey, you know- third time's the charm." He wiggled his eyebrows at her, earning a flick on the nose. "Hey! It was just a suggestion." This made her laugh again, and she reached up to give him his /proper/ kiss.

"I dunno. That one just didn't feel as good as it could be." He leaned against the wall, looking at the Filipine girl. Well, he knew from what he could gather- that was just like any normal kiss they had. At first he was confused, but she could see the gears slowly turning in his head until he murmured a soft 'oooh'. 

Kurloz scooted her closer by the small section between her thighs and rear. She tugged downward on his shirt and their lips met again, this time the kiss included small gentle bites and graze of a tongue. His hands rested on her thighs, though one was beginning to snake up her shirt. He could feel Meulin shudder a little and smiled into the kiss. He fingers had just met the ridge of her bra before the doorbell rang.

"Fuck." She muttered under her breath as his hands left her, and she now leaned against him. "Who's here?" She looked up at Kurloz, who looked just as disappointed as she did for being interrupted. 

"Uh... I sorta ordered us up some dinner? I didn't think they'd be here soon..." Now they knocked, and they both groaned while getting up from the ground. Kurloz swung the door open and tried as politely he could in taking the box, trying not to look pissed off while Meulin shoved a twenty in his hands closed the door.

He dropped the box on the table and Meulin held onto his arm. "You know, the pizza won't go cold for a while. We always have the microwave too..." She looked up at him with big green eyes.

Now the actions that happened afterward were a bit hazy to Kurloz. But the next thing he knew he was pressed up against the wall with her hand down his pants.

She was right. There was a microwave, and he was sure damn glad of that because dinner would definitely be cold by the time they were done.


	7. Wearing each others Clothes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sollux & Nepeta

Nepeta never thought she would be in this kind of situation. But she would be lying if she said it wasn't the best thing she'd ever thought of. Of course, beside all the other awesome thing's she had thought of. But this one was the cherry on top. The one thing that really put the two of them out of their comfort zones.

Sollux Captor, and Nepeta Leijon, were cross-dressing. What had gotten the girl to think of this inane idea? Well the pair had started to get caught up in their own lives. Sollux would stay home, working on the computer where he programmed and designed themes or characters for big companies. While Nepeta worked at a small bookstore on the corner of the street while still trying to finish up the last semester of school.

Sollux had breezed by the rest of his classes once they two started going steady. It seemed to have given him a major boost in his grades and made him excel like crazy. To the point where they had to give him special testing to make sure he wasn't cheating or something. By the time she had begun her last year he was getting letters from popular gaming programs asking him to join in their work. In his glow of ego the idiot ended up accepting all of them.

Now he was cooped up inside most the time, talking and working with other developers. It had gotten quite boring to say the least. The most they did together now was sleep in the same bed; that is if he could even take the time to stop and sleep for the night. 

But they had both decided to take the weekend off. She had called in sick, while he had so easily prompted for a vacation day. It had made Nepeta giggle, watching him show off to her how official and professional he could be.

So after about two ours of searching the internet for weird things to do; she stumbled across one suggestion that just seemed to have.. stuck with her.

"This is fucking ridiculous." Sollux grumbled, holding up the black V-neck she gave him. He didn't know how he'd even fit in those skinny jeans either. The worst part about it...

"Don't forget you have to wear the bra too. And I picked out just the cuuuutest underwear too!"

He really wished he had backed out of this when given the chance. 

But he went through with it. Like a man. Or... as much as a man someone could be when putting on their girlfriends undergarments and clothes. Seriously, the bra wasn't enough for humiliation? You would think there would be enough pity to stop at the tight jeans that would probably make him uncomfortable and really cramped. But nooo. He just so happened to have the girlfriend who thought nothing of the phrase 'going too far'.

To Hell with that though. It wasn't fair! She only had to wear boxers, his shirt, and jeans. Nothing weird with that!

"Stop whining." She giggled, walking toward him. She already dressed in his bee patterned briefs. Damn did she look Hella cute in that. But his thoughts broke from that when he felt something going around his chest. Fuuuck.

"Why does it have lace? And why the Hell does it have to be this tight? Ow! Nepeta seriously, this is so unhealthy for my mentality right now." He continued complaining at her until she pulled away. A black lace bra with cherry red stripes and padding on the inside. 

"Oh come one, you look so cute already! If it makes you feel any better, if were a girl I'd go out with you without a second thought." She giggled, pinching his cheeks. He slapped her hands away with a grouchy frown, and turned his head away. 

"Don't be like that. Now we get to put on theeeeese." She held up a black thong, dangling it in his face. "Remember this one? I think I wore it the first time we did the do." She laughed at his blush, and turned away when he grabbed it out of her hands. "Fuck off." Nepeta heard Sollux grumble, but shrugged it off. He was just grumpy because he couldn't look as hot as she did when wearing it. That was definitely the case.

She slipped his yellow shirt, one sleeve red the other blue, over her head and looked back at him. She swallowed the urge to laugh again. He looked extremely uncomfortable, and the way he squirmed in discomfort only made it more difficult to fight back.

"Okay, now just put this on..." She helped get her shirt onto Sollux, and fixed the up around the collar and straightened the sleeves. "I think you'd actually make a good drag queen, babe." She joked, but onoy earned a darker shade of red to dust his cheeks and burn at his ears.

"Okay, okay. Now let me put on those stupid pants for this pointless activity. Seriously, I took a vacation day to wear girl clothes? I was expecting something like a movie marathon or some shit. You know, something we can make out to or whatever." He started to pull the washed out jeans off the bed, and try to squeeze himself into them while she turned away to put on his own jeans.

"It's not pointless. It's to help us understand each other better! I think... anyways tey not to stretch those out they're my favorite pair." Getting his pants on was much easier than hopping around trying to fit into her own clothes. She just had to secure it with his black belt and was set. "Wow... your clothes are really comfortable. Why can't I be a guy?" Nepeta looked at herself in the mirror on the other side of the room, tilting her head a little. "I look better in this than you do. Wow, I really /can/ pull anything off!"

A grumpy, not-so-happy Sollux appeared next to Nepeta in her reflection. "The bra makes it look like I have boobs... awesome." He touched his nonexistent 'breasts' through the shirt, snorting. "Holy shit how do you not do this all the time?" He started to express a bit more of a smile now.

"Sollux... don't do that. That's weird." She pulled his hands away from his chest and kissed his cheek. "Do you feel better now? Wasn't this fun?" She looked at him, expecting something between a defeated nod of his head or a snarky remark on how this was still unproductive. But instead he just continued staring at himself, smirking.

"I am so attractive in this right now. Tell me. On a scale of ten to ten how amazing to I look right now." He started making poses in the mirror, making weird faces and trying to do positions like he was some sort of magazine model. 

"Sollux... no. Just... stop." She wrapped her arms around his neck and laughed, nuzzling into his shoulder. Hopefully this would be the last time either of them saw him in her clothes again.


	8. Cosplaying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurloz & Meulin

"So... what am I supposed to be again?" Meulin looked at herself in the mirror, the only thing on her right now was her undergarments while her boyfriend behind her took out the 'essentials' as he'd jokingly put it. They were getting ready to go to a convention, and knowing Kurloz he probably went all out saving up for months to get everything they would need. This would also be her first time going to a con, while he went to them almost religiously. Why did she suddenly decide to go? Well, she didn't want to be home alone all day! The Reserve was closed for the week while they cleaned out any trash and fixed up or built more structures for the animals to play. And Hell, might as well make the most of it because who knew when she would get another *paid* week off?

"Well, you're gonna be a motherfucking *Princess* kitten." He grinned, hugging her from behind and kissing her cheek. "Not that you ain't one already." He added quickly, lightly jabbing her side and making her wince and giggle. "I thought I was going to be a video game character! I don't remember you saving any princesses in the game's you play." She put her hands on her hips, looking at him through the reflection. From what she could recall the game's he played usually either involved excessive amount of shooting and killimg other players, or things with crazy plotlines that had a whole fandom and everything.

"Well, this one's gotta princess in it that you save after saving like... a gazillion others. But that ain't the point. You see, because she's more badass than all the rest. Just like you." Kurloz had his chin resting on the top of her head as he now swayed them side to side a little. He was also in nothing but his underwear. But that was normal to see. 'Clothes are for wearing outside so people don't feel uncomfortable' was more or less what he would tell her whenever she questioned coming home and seeing him practicing guitar with practicality every bit of skin showing besides what was behind the fabric of his boxer briefs.

"Oh? Oooh! I know this one!" She moved away a little and jumped up and down, turning on her heel to look at him. "Come on, I wanna see what I get to wear." She knew this character. It was on the tip of her tongue... Hell her name was even in the title! At least she knew what he was being. The guy that looked like Robin Hood... Link! Right. Link.

Kurloz laughed, backing up a bit and taking her hand to drag her along to the edge of the bed. "Okay- so we've got your dress. The wig. The tiara. And then your crazy contacts. Then the necklace and shoes she wears are on the couch. So- you need any help getting into it?" He looked at Meulin, who was run her hand over the bumpy texture from the 'golden' plates that would sit at her shoulders. 

"Nope! But could you tie my hair back when it's time for the wig?" He gave a nod, letting go of her hand and going into their walk-in closet. He pushed through the hangers until he finally got to where his own cosplay was sealed. He zipped it open and started taking out the items, putting one thing on at a time. The white undershirt, green jacket, white pants, brown leather boots.

It was a lot easier than expected when putting the the cap over his messy curls, and then the wig. He would do the hood and sword later along with the leather satchel. He wanted to see how his delightful kitty was doing.

Not so great.

Her arm had gotten stuck in the head space, and her little struggles made him chuckle. "Hey, hey. Careful- don't wanna up and rip anything." He delicately placed a hand on her shoulder, and she stopped moving. 

"Ugh. How the Hell do you fucking... Ugh!" Her frustration made him smile a little as her lips tugged downward to frown. But she had lightened up a bit when he fixed everything. "You look like a dork." He heard her giggle out. 

"I do not. I look like the motherfucker who's gonna take you to this wicked ass convention. We're gonna have fun. Maybe take a bunch of pictures. Meet up with a few of my homies. And then when we get back home we can take everything off and cuddle until we're out like a sick beat droppin'." That sounded enticing. But they both knew more than cudding would probably eventuate. 

"Hehe, you totally look sooo dorky though! But in the good way." She pulled at his shirt a little, fixing the edges of the white shirt so the collar folded neatly over the green. "Better. Now help me pull my hair back! Pleeaase?" Meulin practically shoved the hair tie into his hands. Kurloz mocked a dragging sigh before slowly turning her around and trying to tame her flowing black locks into a ponytail. She gave a few muttering 'ow's' but didn't complain much, because even she knew how difficult her hair could be.

"Alright. Let me just..." Kurloz looked at her while she took in a deep breath, fixing up some spots of the dress and smiled. "Okay, I can do the rest. Are you going to have that uh... the fairy thing? That's like... Link's guide, right?"

"Navi? Yeah, she's gonna be attached to my shoulder kitty." He watched her place the wig over her head and brush it out a little before placing the tiara on top. "Ooh! This looks so awesome. Now I just have to put the contacts in." Meulin grabbed the case and walked out, not without earning a pat on the butt, making her squeak ad him laugh.

He sat on the edge of the bed, tying up the leather boots and walking back into the closet to place his hood on and wrap the satchel around his waist. He approached the mirror, examining himself and nodding in approval. When exiting the room he picked up the handmade fairy off the counter. There was still glitter there from when Meulin decided to help make the finishing touches on it that morning- he'd need to clean it up before they left.

He took the metal wire and and poked it through the object, and hooked it around his shirt. "Boom. Done." He grinned, brushing the glitter into the trash can he had dragged over and looked at what was rest of their costumes on the couch. His sword and shield, her shoes and necklace. It actually hadn't taken much money as Meulin had thought to get all of this stuff. At least, not when you were Kurloz Makara and had the charisma of a politician and could negotiate like he was trying to solve war. At least that's how his little brother put it.

"Kuuurloooz!" Meulin shouted in a sing-song voice, spinning into the living room and pushing herself into him. Her eyes- which had once been that lovely emerald green, were now a crystal ice blue from the eyewear. "I look soo cool! Look!" She stepped back a little and did another spin, laughing in excitement. "We're gonna blow all the other cosplayers out of the water!" 

She was now slipping into her shoes and clipping the necklace around her neck. "It ain't no contest but..." Kurloz leaned over the couch, nodding slowly. "I think so too." He kissed her cheek and took her hand, twirling her around once more. "You look motherfucking beautiful kitten." He grinned, his hands rubbing against her neck. 

"Thank you." She smiled, glancing down at the ground before looking back up at him. "You look nice too. 'Specially without all your make-up on." She traced his jawline and cheekbones, his skin was smooth and cold. "Are we ready to go now?" 

Kurloz glanced at the time on the stove, and nodded. "Yeah! We'll be there twenty minutes early if we leave now but we need to get a parking space anyways." He took his wallet off the coffee table while she shuffled around through one of the drawers in the kitchen, pulling out a fifty dollar bill and pusing it into her bra. "Why do you always put stuff in there?" He chuckled, grabbing the other accessories he needed and starting for the door.

"Well it keeps stuff safe. I mean the only other person who can put their hand down my shirt is you. If anyone else does it I'll kick their ass." She smiled sweetly, and he rolled her eye's. He had the craziest girlfriend and fuck yes he would love to see her kick ass. He could see himself watching her beat someone senseless and whisper to the person next to him 'thats my kittybitch' like you were the proudest being in the world.

"Yeah. Awesome. Wicked shit but we gotta go now come ooon." He opened the door, watching her skip passed him and into the car. This would be her first convention. And Hell yes he would make sure it was the best one she would go to.


	9. Shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurloz & Meulin

Ever had that feeling you were somewhere you weren't supposed to be? Like you wanted to just awkwardly abscond the fuck out of there while you still had the chance? Before you did a fucking pirouette off the deepend from dying of discomfort?

Kurloz Makara was in this current situation. While he held onto Meulin's hand tightly like a scared five year old as they walked through Victoria's Secret. He was okay seeing this kind of stuff. Laced bras and thin panties. But he liked seeing them on his girlfriend. Not weird pasty white mannequins with lifeless black eyes and stiff poses. Not to mention he's the only adult male in there.

"Meu, why couldn't I have just waited like... outside? I could've gotten us one of those amazing cinnabons too. Or taken a ride on that wicked carousel a few times." He tried hiding himself underneath the hood of his skeleton print jacket. This was completely embarrassing. Being forced into a womens department store and having to deal with giggles from other girls nearby or sympathetic glances from a few of the employees. 

"Um, because this is all for you? Duh, I have to know if you like what I'm gonna get!" She giggled, tugging his hood down and nuzzling into his shoulder. "It'll be fun when you stop being all grouchy and moody." She giggled, giving his hand a squeeze and stopping at an open display of probably the most almost-nonexistent pieces of clothing he'd seen. When they weren't on someone's body- they looked really uncomfortable.

"How do you even... get into those motherfuckers?" He watched her shift through multiple pairs of panties, and pull out a dark blue pair. "I dunno. I sorta just put them on like I would with regular underwear. And then you get a boner! That's how it works." Her voice was loud, making several other's glance their way and you could almost see the blush beneath his face paint. Kurloz grunted and tried to occupy himself by tugging at his sleeves. 

Meulin continued to hum merrily like she was going Christmas caroling in a few minutes. "Ooh, look at these one's!" She now held up a light lavender with laced edges and... were those sparkles? They had sparkles. How did he know? Well the fact she was bringing them just an inch away from his face gave him a clear view of just about everything there. Damn, he liked those.

Wait. Stop. He did not just think that. He needed to think that when they were actually on her; he still needs to act like he doesn't want to be here! 

He crossed his arms and shrugged, making Meulin blow a raspberry at him and hold onto it anyways. "You like it. I can tell; your eye's get all wide and try not to smile, and your shoulders relax a bit." She giggled again, taunting him while tossing a few more towards him. "Wait... I gotta fuckin' *hold* them too?" Kurloz would rather them on the floor. In their bedroom. Not in his arms where he would be walking around a store for probably another twenty minutes.

He heard a bit more laughter coming from the teenage girls on the opposite side of the store. Murmuring 'Oh my God that's so cute' or 'Look at him! He's totally new at this'. It was undeniably true. He just didn't do this kind of stuff. He was usually out when Meulin went to the Mall. Out with his brother or practicing, most the time performing. But they had to cancel since Gamzee had to take his boyfriend upstate for a few more procedures on his weird leg-problem. But Kurloz respected that. To an extent because now he was fucking trapped in a room of arousing apparel.

"Kitten, can I *please* just wait outside? You don't need my opinion. Really, you know you look beautiful in anything." His offered his best cute smile, trying to maybe sweet talk his way out of here. Adding in a little lean toward her and pressing their foreheads together. He felt her hands cup his cheeks and she pushed herself up on her toes to whisper in his ear.

"You're not getting out of this." Then pulled back to kiss his nose and turn away. "C'mon! We still need to get bra's, and maybe a little extra~" Oh God. Her tone was alluring, which he enjoyed listening to in public. Show off that he had just the best damn girl ever. But now wasn't exactly the time he could appreciate it.

He sighed, following her along to continue this torturous adventure. Upon little structures held racks with them. They were even in drawers like the whole wall was some fucking dresser! This place was weird. Why couldn't they just go to Target for this stuff like guys did? Or Wal-Mart? He was down to include some food shopping. But nope. He was stuck holding a fiery red pair underwear that said 'Hot' on them with devil horns and spaded tail. 

"I like this one... what do you think?" Kurloz's thoughts of better places were disturbed as a hot pink bra was shoved in his face. 

"I uh... I like those polka dots." It had big dark blue spots across it and the padding was the same color. He gave a crooked smile in an attempt to maybe try and make the most of this. If he were still a sixteen year old by he would be having a blast. But no. He was a twenty-two year old man learning the basics of buying girly frilly things for him to enjoy later on.

"You do? What do you think about bows?" While placing the previous accessory in his hold with the others, she now took out two different looks. One that literally had black bows printed over the base color yellow. And the other was completely green with a big purple bow in the center.

"I like that one better." He looked at the second choice, imagining her in it. He allowed a smirk across his face and her snorting laughter made this... 2% more okay. Maybe they could have a *little* fun with this. "I personally think this motherfucker look better on me though. I mean... bows are so my thing. Drop that science on me kittybitch. Grace me in all the bows." 

Now she just stared, her face bright red and her hands covering her mouth. Now have the tables turned? Meulin was embarrassed now? Trying to save from herself from having him gloat about how she was now squeamish, she made a 'hmph' sound and placed the one he liked over his chest, catching him by surprise. But he didn't move. "I dunno babe. Actually, I think you need a D-Cup. Your man boobs are bigger than my actual breasts."

Oh Hell no. She did not just go there. He did *not* have boobs. He had *abs* and a chest flatter than a piece of paper. He pushed her hand away and grumbled something under his breath, taking the bra and trying to save whatever dignity he had left. "Okay that's fuckin' great. Let's move on please from my nonexistent chest before flip a table and get us up and kicked out."

"Aww. Someone's all grumpy again. I liked it better when you were all quiet and blushing. At least you weren't complaining then." She reached up and gave him a quick kiss, which he responded to with a mere grunt and look away. But he quickly looked back because now those teenage girls were still looking at them, practically stalking now and he didn't feel like making awkward eye contact.

A few more pairs of bras later and another set of panties that he admittedly liked with lipstick marks over them- Kurloz was now face to face with what the tags called the 'Battle Suit'.

"I want it." Meulin immediately said, pulling it off the hook and looking at it. "And it's not that much either. Can I try it on?" She looked up at him with those big pleading eye's. But he knew in this situation, even if he said no there really wasn't another choice. Whatever his answer would be, would still mean 'yes'. But then again, he didn't even know what he was looking at. 

He pulled the tag closer to his face to see the picture. Fuck yes she was getting this. There would be see-through black fabric at her thighs and a leather strap that crossed an 'X' over her stomach, the edges reaching up to wear the bra would be and the only thing securing it would be a black strap going around her back.

He nodded his head slowly, and was suddenly put into a suffocating hug. "Mog! Thank yoouu! We'll have *so* much fun with this." Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck. There was more giggling behind them and he were pretty sure the girl at the desk was hiding behind a clipboard laughing.

"Alright! Can we get this over with and go the motherfuck home now? I've gotta call Gam and see if he and his boy Tavros got back okay." He wasn't even waiting for her answer. Now he was just awkwardly shuffling her towards the dressing rooms with his arms full of underwear. She probably needed the extra push though from her state of laughing.

He shut the door and dropped everything on the bench, huffing and sitting down next to the small pile. He pulled his hood up and shoved a hand back into his pocket the other holding his cell while Meulin undressed herself. He looked at his phone, texting his close friend Mituna who worked drums in their band. Apparently he was giving him pointers about how to deal with this since Latula dragged him into the same situation a lot too from what he was being told.

Aside from the keyboard mashings, autocorrections, and plain misspellings and random numbers appearing- Mituna said that by the third time it would actually be something to look forward to. Which he couldn't see happening but... oh well. He trusted his friends judgement.

Looking up from texting, Meulin was looking in the mirror. It fit her well. Really well. Like I-want-to-fuck-you-right-then-and-there well. She turned around, smiling at him. "Does it look good? I was thinking I might need a size smaller..." A size smaller? Did she want to squeeze herself into nonexistence?

He was about to answer until she dropped herself into his lap, giggling. "I'm joking. Do you wanna get it?" Their faces were inches apart, and her hands toyed with the zipper of his jacket for a little while before he answered with a weak nod of his head. He could not get turned on right now. He would not allow himself because he still needed to walk out of here, the Mall itself, and into the parking lot, then back home and he was not wasting his hormones on that long of a wait.

So, as painful as it was to do it, he just gave her a small kiss and started to get up, making her stand with him. Not realizing his predicament and just assuming he wanted to get the fuck out of here, Meulin got out of it and put it back onto the hook while Kurloz handed her back her clothes.

The checkout was... interesting. The girl at the counter kept looking at him while Meulin held onto his arm, chattering about all the 'awesome fun they'd have' and how much he would 'appreciate his choices'. He was just glad to finally get out of there. With Meulin continuing to talk continuously, he did not expect the person to see walking out.

"Hey chief! What panties did ya get yourself?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wanted to add in real quick that I've been rereading and fixing up typo's/awkward sentences in the previous chapters :)


	10. Hanging Out with Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sollux & Nepeta

Sollux held onto Nepeta's hand loosely, their arms swinging back and forth lazily as they walked. The air was salty, and had that fishy edge to it that no one could really get used to unless they lived nearby. The distant roar of waves meeting sand were... calming. But he would take on a different setting any day. Preferably inside. Where video games were nearby.

 

Though Sollux could deal with this for now. They were on their way to see their friends before one of them set off for the military. Surprisingly, this would be Eridan Ampora. Following in the footsteps set by his father since his brother decided to take on the life of being a... performer? He couldn't remember. Nor did he care since he was pretty sure the only one's that would be affected by his leave would be Karkat and Feferi.

 

He takes a glance at Nepeta, who's looking ahead and searching for their friends along the Peer. There was twelve of them altogether, and it was a rare occasion to hang out with just a selective amount, save for those actually in relationship like these two, Gamzee and Tavros, as well as Equius and Aradia.

 

Speaking of the devil. Sollux reached into hie pants pocket, taking out his vibrating phone and looking at the screen. He smiled a little, and answered. "Hey AA."

 

He and Aradia had formed a close relationship since she started going out with Equius. Going on double dates frequently since Nepeta worried over Equius almost constantly. But it was nothing more of a friendship and anyone who thought different either kept to themselves or were smacked upside the head by one of them. Her study in archeology was also a really big improvement when it came to work.

He couldn't count up the amount of time's they would talk on the phone while she described settings for him to designs and he'd add in little easter eggs for her help. Also just for the fact that she was an awesome friend who helped him a lot throughout the beginning of his career.

 

_"Hey Sollux! Karkat was complaining about possibly getting sand in his shoes; so we're inside the arcade. Are you guys on your way?"_

 

He could hear Gamzee in the back, cheering on probably Tavros in some video game. There was also the faint voice of Terezi and Vriska arguing, but he ignored that in order to answer. Nepeta had stopped walking as he did, and stared up at him.

 

"We're here, actually. The arcade isn't far. We'll be there in a few minutes." They said goodbye and he hung up, looking down at his girlfriend he returned to stare with an expectant gaze. "They're arcade. KK was complaining or something so they went inside." She gave a giggle, and moved behind him. Jumping up onto his back, she leaned forward and pointed in front of them. 

 

"Then to the arcade my loyal steed! We need to get there before they get tired of waiting and leave!" She wrapped her arms around his neck and nuzzled into the back of his head.

 

"Um... yeah. I'll speed walk." That's the best she would get out of him. Sollux wasn't exactly the most athletic. Never was despite everyone's belief that he was tall and thin, that he must be really into running or soccer. But the mst movement he did in the average day was get up to get food and get into bed and sleep.

 

He had to dodge around a few broken boards of wood and step over some abandoned pieces of food people had dropped. Gross. But hey, the scenery beyond the boardwalk was nice. The sky was just starting to go dark while the fiery lights by the Sun were just beginning to dissolve away under the farthest edges of the ocean.

 

The bright flashing lights and digital tune of music was welcoming though. Immediately he caught Kanaya observing Vriska play whack-a-mole, while Eridan and Feferi were trying to get plush cuttlefish out of the crane game. Karkat was ranting at Gamzee while Tavros stood there awkwardly. Terezi was kind of just watching the colors of flash by on all the game's. Nepeta caught sight of Equius talking to Aradia. Giving Sollux a kiss on the cheek, she left to go join in with them.

 

Sollux wasn't socially awkward. He was fine being left on his own to do something. So he approached the Feferi and Eridan, leaning up against the machine in smirking at Eridan's frustration. "Eridan, careful! You're gonna break the button." Feferi was trying to calm him by rubbing at his arms and the back of his neck. The Scot simply grumbled lowly and backed away from the game, noticing Sollux there.

 

"Oh. Hey Sol." A smirk instantly played at his lips as he brushed through his ginger hair. Feferi offered a wave to him and took her turn. The table behind them already had four different coloured cuttlefish, and he raised a brow. "Aren't you a bit too old for those girl toys fishboy?" He snickered, watching the ther roll his eyes and push up his glasses.

 

"Fuck. You. I'm tryin' to do somethin' nice. So if you're gonna be a dick, leave." He tugged at his violet jacket, and made a small 'hmph'. Feferi was too busy focusing on the game to interfere, and Sollux wasn't in the mood to start another fight. He could only imagine the stress on the guy though. He was practically putting his life on a thread that could break under the slightest of pressure. Not to mention because his older brother ended up dropping that idea, his Dad was looking to him to make sure he didn't fuck up their family name.

 

Damn.

 

"Whatever. Have fun being deployed in Scotland. You'll be with your own fishy, whiny, unloved people." He gave him a pat on the back, which was shied away from. Okay, that was settled with. Now just eight more others to catch up with until they decided to go for something else. Maybe get ice cream. Oh, looked like Karkat was heading his way.

 

"Hey, putrid insipid douchewaffle. You're late." Ah, so subtle this guy was with his greetings.

 

"Yeah. We sort of got... caught up in traffic." Lies. They totally had a full on makeout session at last minute and forgot that they were actually heading somewhere. Not that he needed to know. Ew. His words were meant with a shrug and a stare at the ground. Damn he was so short. He just felt like... pushing him. See how fragile he was. But he held back. Because that would be too straight up rude even for Sollux.

 

"Anyways- how's your brother? Heard he's leaving for Arizona? What's even there for him?" They slowly shuffled along to a nearby table, sitting down. Sollux put his chin in his hands while watching Karkat scratch at his arm uncomfortably. "He's uh... he's going to be a Preacher? He's been going through our family history and found out our Granddad used to be part of this big church. He sort of became... inspired and decided to go with it. Pretty crazy but um... yeah. What about you? Anything going on? I mean with your family. Not Nepeta. Unless you want to... fuck. Forget I said anything."

 

His face was dark red in embarrassment, and Sollux gave a sigh. "Mituna and Latula are engaged. She proposed three weeks ago and they told me last night. Uh... my Dad's still in assisted living. Haven't heard from Mom in a while. I'm pretty sure she finally decided to just leave us." Which he was expecting. After divorcing his father when he was still young she always struggled to keep contact. "And Nepeta... she's good." He smiled faintly, tracing the patterns on the table. "We're okay. You know you can talk to her. I trust you and she knows where to set boundaries."

 

They looked at each other, and laughed. "Remember that one guy that tried to make a move on her in seventh grade?" He snorted, and Karkat nodded.

 

"Yeah. Before I could even get a word out he had a broken arm and Equius was dragging her away. Damn... everyone really underestimates her a lot. You just forget what she's capable of and the next thing you know you're at home... wondering what the fuck went wrong..." He was silent for a bit. "Shit. I didn't mean for it to sound like that. Sorry. I... I'm gonna go talk to her." He stood up from his seat and started making his way towards her.

 

Sollux sighed again, watching everyone over the rims of his glasses. That left seven now... Getting up soon after he decided to see if Kanaya wanted to chat. Which she seeked reluctant to do. 

 

"Where's Rose?" Her girlfriend who usually was at her hip was nowhere around. It was actually a bit weird seeing her all alone. Even Kanaya seemed uncomfortable without the company of the other girl.

 

"She's with Dave. Trying to sort out a fight he got into with Jade... He was having a panic attack." Oh. Well that sounded reasonable. "Um... so was there anything you needed or...?" She glanced back at Vriska, who might as well be talking to herself while explaining why she was so good at the current game she was at.

 

"Oh. Just wanted to know what was... going on." He watched her cross her arms over her chest and he knew this conversation would be over quickly. He braced himself for the curt sassy reply until Vriska noticed that no one was listening and decided to butt into the conversation. 

 

"Hey! I was just giving you very important pointers Kanaya!" She was practically pushing Sollux away. "Back off bee-boy. You interrupted this very important lesson on how just to properly beat everyone's crap-scored into the dust." He rolled his eyes and flipped her off, turning away only to bump into a very stoned-looking Gamzee. Oh.

 

"Hey motherfucker! We were beginning to think you had all up and left us hangin'." He wore the usual face paint, along with a lip piercing. With all the tattoos, piercings and just over all... look; anyone who was a stranger to Gamzee would never think he'd be someone to pair up with a guy like Tavros. A socially awkward, stuttering mess of a guy. The average ignorant person would believe because of his prosthetics, or the fact that the first two years they dated Tav was stuck in a wheelchair, that the two wouldn't even glance at each other.

 

But really. It was just... an unlikely pair from the outside. Now it was just normal to see.

 

"Hey. What are you guy's doing?" Gamzee had only a few inches on Sollux. Ever since a major growth spurt in middle school Gamzee had always been the equivalent of the Empire state building compared to everyone else. 

 

"Tav and I were gonna go check out skee-ball before we head out." His arm had linked with said person and Sollux took a small step back. "You guy's are leaving?" Usually they were the last to leave, always trying to make the most time to be with everyone. It was a surprise to here this though... he couldn't exactly blame them. 

 

"No. Uh... F-Feferi brought up the uh... g-going to the movies." Tavros piped up, started to pull Gamzee to the other game's. "C'mon, before it's too late!" And then they were off. He was left alone gain. It seemed better to just go back to Nepeta at this point since everyone had their own things to do. But she and Karkat were... talking. Holy shit. He actually did it. He didn't puss out like normal.

 

They seemed to be having a good time. She didn't look uncomfortable or awkward; but was laughing like they used to. 

 

He told himself multiple time's not to let those average thoughts that entered one's mind when they caught their significant other was talking with their ex. He couldn't help it really. There was always that sliver of doubt but... he knew it was highly unlikely. If you put a percentage on it it'd only be .1% where she would turn her back on him. That was his belief.

 

So he now settled with just sitting down, watching everyone. Vriska and Terezi were now competing with Eridan and Feferi in that pointless water gun game. He couldn't tell who was winning, but Kanaya had become the observer once again. He caught sight if Equius and Aradia talking. Making eye contact with her he waved, and she returned the gesture with a smile.

 

Now Nepeta was walking away from Karkat, who was... smiling? What the Hell were that talking about that made his smile still linger? He tensed up as Nepeta skipped over to him, sitting in his lap and giving him a kiss. "You're all alone! What happened?" She wrapped her arms around his neck while he toyed with her hair. "No one wants to hang out with a self-loathing asshole honey bee." He chuckled as she gave him a look.

 

"Maybe if you were nicer they wouldn't avoid you!" She squeaked in surprise as he got up, bringing her with him and actually  _slinging her over his shoulder._ Just carrying her wasn't enough? Of course not. It wouldn't attract enough attention. Now it did with her snorts of laughter. People were starting to glance their way as he started spinning in circles. Only stopping when Sollux got dizzy.

 

"Can you put me down now?" He could hear her ask. He compiled, a smirk never leaving his face. They both looked up, hearing Karkats shouting.

 

"Alright you useless shamefucking asswipes. We're gonna catch a movie before it's time to go. I'd like at least one of you whining moronic bulgefuckers to try and behave like normal human beings." A few kids neaeby giggled at Karkats wide vocabulary and caused parents to glare but no one obviously said anything so Karkat didn't give a care.

 

The movie theater was pretty empty. It was Sunday night and Sollux wasn't surprised seeing no one around but a few workers. 

 

"Woah... I wanna watch that one!" Gamzee was dragging Tavros along to look at the advertisement of a horror movie; Ouija. Aradia followed as well, while Tavros gave it an odd look. Horror movies? Sollux was down, and didn't mind separating from the other's to watch it.

 

"Hey, babe. You wanna take a vote on it?" Nepeta tugged on his arm, and he looked at her for a few seconds before nodding. A majority of them went for it. The only one's not going for it were Tavros and Kanaya, Equius didn't give his input other than saying he would join them if he had to. 

 

Buying the tickets had been easy. The two weren't really hungry for anything so they walked into the theater while everyone else probably made the most difficult time of those employees' day. And once their friends actually had finally gotten inside and the movie began, Nepeta cuddled up into Sollux, most of the time not paying attention and pretty much just playing tonsil hockey. It was only when Eridan's obnoxious interruption did everything go downhill.

 

With his stupid hair, and stupid accent, and stupid face, and stupid everything! He put his hands on Sollux's shoulders, sneering. "Don't swallow her Sol. Then who's gonna make sure you don't die all lonely and sad?" The amount of effort it took not to turn around and punch him in the jaw would have given him an ulcer. And Sollux didn't want to risk that- so that's exactly what he did.

 

Safe to say now though, most thought twice about going to the movies with Sollux.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow that was a crappy ending  
> Sorry .-. I had to rush the last part so I could make the outline for tomorrow's chapter  
> To add- I won't be doing the Cat Ears [Yet!] since I'm trying to get 1k+ words for each one and can't seem to find a comfortable direction to go with it. So I'll be writing out the one after Cat Ears


	11. Wearing Kirigumi's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurloz & Meulin

You didn't exactly know how you got into this situation. But it happened. Usually it was when it came to 'odd' situations; you were the one to cause them. Directly, or indirectly. Sometimes because you were just bored, and other time's you just wanted to see your kittens reaction.

It was sort of the other way around now. She was looking up at you with those motherfucking bright emerald eye's, holding up a package that had come in the mail. She was so excited when opening it up. Not even waiting for you to put away the weed you were smoking and just straight up ripping that shit apart. 

Shredded cardboard and plastic littered the floor, along with the contents of the ashtray she had tipped over when jumping up to get the door. You would have to sweep that up but... that could wait. Your mindhive was running all curious on what the motherfuck it was your girl was holding up.

While she took out the contents you could hear her voice, as if she were far away. You were still coming back down from your high and from the way her hands were shaking and she was... stuttering? You assumed she just might be as well. It would be a miracle if you both could sober up fast enough to properly appreciate whatever the Hell this was.

What she held out was probably the weirdest motherfucking thing you had seen. They were... big ass onsies or something. Holy shit. Meulin held a white one to you, pinning it against your shoulders and slowly nodding. Your sight was still fucking around and you could barely tell what she was even holding, how could she...? 

"Kitty what tthhe... ffuck is thisss." You slurred, leaning back as she was starting to put more pressure on your shoulders. It would only be a few more minutes though until you could think straight. At least straight enough where your motherfucking thinkpan was all up and running correctly.

"It's a uh... a thingyyyy!" She giggled, now pulling it over your head and you felt even more disoriented than you did before. Woah... this was weird. She guided you against the wall though now so that was good. Chances of falling over had now dropped down harder than a... what were you even thinking again?

You tugged it off her head and tilted your head when you saw her undressing herself. This confused you- last time you two sort of did the do you forgot to use a condom and had motherfucking anxiety attacks that she was pregnant for a whole month until she got her period again. That shit wasn't funny, and you stood completely still. You look down at what exactly she had put over your head it took you a few minutes for the gears in your head to click.

"It's motherfucking pajamas." You said bluntly, glancing at Meulin again. She might as well be in a huge sock or something. It was bright orange which hurt your eyes a little. You could see two black dots above on the hood with whiskers on the sides and little ears too. That. Was fucking. Adorable. You just... wanted to cuddle with her. Jesus Christ

"Puuut yours ooon!" She shuffled over, pressing into you and pressing her lips to yours. It was rather... messy. Which was okay, because the both of you had just smoked the Messiahs knew how many grams of that wicked shit. When she pulled away it had taken you about half a minute to realize your pants were being pulled down. Well that was okay. That was perfectly motherfucking okay.

Your shirt was next to go, which was thrown off in some other random part of the room. She took away the... thing in your arms and started to help you into it. You hadn't realized how much you'd been relying on that wall for support until you leaned forward.

At least the trips had stopped. Along with the fuzzy feeling in your head, and the numb tingky feels in your fingers. And wow was this shit soft or what. 

While this was happening, you hadn't realized she was singing. No... muttering? She was saying words, that's what you knew. And when she tugged the hood over your head you realized she wasn't saying anything. Oh. That was you. You felt your subconscious self actually speaking your thoughts on how soft this was. 

That was pretty normal though. You did a lot of weird things and this didn't cover much of what thise weird things included. 

Her fingers laced with yours and suddenly she was pulling you along down the hall and into the bathroom. Looking into the mirror you frowned seeing your makeup was smeared across your cheek and some onto your neck. You needed to fix that soon too. 

"You loook sooooo cuuuute!" She really got overexcited durijg the edge of her high. Her squeals were almost piercing and would turn your headaches into migraines. But it didn't bother you know as you realized just what the motherfuck you were.

A goat.

Dark gray, with weird fucked up horns but that was cool too. Along with the button eyes. Nice.

"Fuck. Yes Meu. Look at this shit." He turned around and looked back at his reflection again, staring at the little tail that was added. This was the best thing all day, holy shit. "Look at me! I will never take this off. Ever." Your girl was now hugging around your waist and pulled you back and forth. Around clumsily while laughing. "Oh em geee! We can be animal buddies." 

You didn't know what was more ridiculous. The fact that you were even in this while high, or the fact you were in the bathroom now currently being tugged in odd directions by your girlfriend, and almost falling into the shower multiple time's before stumbling back out and becoming two giggling messes. 

She kept trying to kiss you. Reaching up and crashing her lips into yours or your cheek. For some reason your body couldn't catch up with her, and your own movement's were slow and irritating to deal with.

"H-Heyy." You stammer out, pushing her back a little. "Doesn't thiss like... fuckin' count as that weird furry shit?" You knew what that was. It was something you were not into that was for sure, but Werner exactly... educated in it. 

"Nnoooo. We're fiine. It's just kissiesss!" She was laughing again as she tugged at her pajama-thing and pressed her forehead against yours. "Love you." She smiled, and you gave a lopsided smirk. "Love you too."

And you sort of just stood there like the idiots you were. In animal costume whatever's, and giggling in each other's faces. You don't remember how you two got into the bedroom but it happened, and a well deserved nap soon followed. You could clean up later... eventually.


	12. Making Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurloz & Meulin  
> Slight nsfw

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow I never imagined myself writing this but let's get it done :P

There were several moments this could have been provoked.  _Several._ Not that it genuinely mattered. But Meulin knew thta Kurloz had been aiming for this to happen. And he had made it work in quite the... strange way.

 

At first it was pretty normal. He invited her to see him perform with the band since it was her night off, and she had agreed. She had seen him a few time's on that guitar with his brother and was a little jealous that strangers got to see his talent more than she did.

 

But, she hadn't expected just where they would be. Or what songs they would be doing.

 

To say the least; she was brought to the sleeziest bar while they played rather erotic songs. Seeing Kurloz move in ways she had never seen from the years they were together.  _Years._ And to Hell if she wasn't embarrassed because, well... she was! Who wouldn't be when watching their boyfriend obviously trying to get to you. In public.

 

Admittedly Meulin had done things like this a few time's when they would go out. But nothing like this... The worst thing about it is that he kept looking at her, which made it obviously made everyone start to glance her way while she put her hands over her face and blushed. 

 

Then there were the breaks. After every five songs a ten minute break would follow so everyone could keep themselves charged up. Kurloz would stride towards her, sling an arm around her waist and start kissing her. This was okay- but like his attention span, his hands were wandering. 

 

She didn't get it. He wasn't drunk; there was no alcohol on his breath and when they kissed he tasted like... soda. As always. The last time they smoked was this yesterday morning and he didn't have even the slightest hint of cigarette smoke on him. He had never really acted this way in front of strangers. Normally only their friends. Even  _they_ wouldn't get chances to almost see her with no shirt on though. 

 

So far those were two events that was probably another piece in the puzzle of his plan. After another two hours he started edging them closer to backstage. While she was starting to actually get a kick out of the attention, she still felt a bit odd about the situation. It wasn't until he was going behind the dark blue curtain into the empty space that was backstage, she realized where this was gonna go.

 

Kurloz sat onto one of the big chairs and Meulin soon followed pursuit, settling into his lap and pressing kisses where they could. He leaned forward, his teeth gently digging into the side of her neck. Meulin chewed on her bottom lip and hummed contentedly, giving a soft roll of her hips causing him to groan against her skin.

 

After multiple hickeys and bitemarks had littered both their necks and some on the shoulders, they were back to their game of tongue twister. It was nothing sweet as they both became lost drunk idiots in the contact of one another's body. Teeth tugged and bit at each other. Both their lips were bruisee and felt numb from the constant touch. 

 

His grip on her hips loosened as she continued rocking into him. He clearly enjoyed this from the small moans and little panting he did. Meulin had balled her fists into his shirt, barely aware of the small tugs at the hem of her own. That was until she felt cold air on her stomach and realized he was struggling to get it out of her arms.

 

Meulin giggled, assisting him in taking off the shirt, which was one of his own she had decided on last minute to put on. His gaze looked down to her chest, and smirked when he poked her bra, making her squeak and slap his hand away. "That hurt, dummy." She fake pouted, crossing her arms over her chest.

 

He merely chuckled, his palms brushing over her side's and reaching for the clasp while they started again. She stopped him though, and pushed his hands back down to her waist. She didn't want anyone seeing... that would be even more embarrassing than what was happening before!

 

She felt her face flush when imagining Dave or Mituna walking back to call for him, only to see them almost naked and... doing things. 

 

She saw the inquisitive look on his face and she simply gave a small shake of her head. Shrugging, he started moving her back and forth again, murmuring things to her. His breath was hot against her ear and hugged around his neck. More dark red spots appeared on the back of her neck and she pulled away a little to give a kiss to his nose. 

 

"Sorry... I know you're probably not up and feelin' it-" Kurloz was trying to apologize, but was interrupted when she coverer his mouth with her hand. 

 

"You get me riled up. Take my shirt off. And then start apologizing..." She tried not to laugh and nuzzled into him. "You're so weird." Meulin pulled her shirt back on and nipped at his bottom lip, starting to get up. 

 

"Where you goin'?" He sounded... She didn't even know how to describe his voice, never hearing that sort of tone. It didn't sound desperate, but something relative to that. Turning around Meulin tilted her head, grabbing his hands and hauling him up. 

 

"You have to go on again in a few minutes. We can't like... fuck before that." Kurloz looked down at her, and huffed. "Knew I shouldn't have started slow." She heard him mutter. Oh. Ooh. 

 

"We can at hoome thooouugh!" She said in a sing-song voice, making him laugh while combing his fingers through her hair. "I'll even let wear the thing we bought at Victoria's Secret~." She could have sworn his smirk grew wider and more mischievous, but the voice of a third had made them both look up from each other. It was his younger brother.

 

"Yo, before you guy's all up and get into each other, we still got another half hour to go." He looked at them with a rather bored expression. It was weird seeing Gamzee's personality when Tavros or any of his other friends weren't around. He seemed more dull and she remembered one time when visiting Kurloz's father's house, they were shouting and yelling over something. He looked... dangerous when mad.

 

Kurloz nodded, giving a pap to her butt and making her laugh, pushing at his chest. "You can wait a half hour. I'll just be... back here." Where probably more makeouts would happen until they could get to the car. That is, if they got to the car. Their tendencies to get carried away usually grew worse when forced to wait.

 

With another kiss to the cheek he started to walk off, while Gamzee gave her a thumbs up and a wink. Right, encouragement was just fantastic when coming from your boyfriend's brother.


End file.
